To Elysion
by Kulia Makani
Summary: The Jewel Riders found an entrance to another kingdom through one of the lands of Avalon. This is just to keep the category open.
1. To the Kingdom

Disclaimer: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders do not and will not belong to me.   
This is for the category to stay open.  
  
  
"She did it again!" Fallon slammed the door to Moondance room.  
(Did what?)  
"She volunteers us for services without asking. Can't she understand that flirting and dancing is what she  
does best." Fallon complained to Moondance, "She always pulling stunts like this. Just because she a   
princess, she believe that everyone is at her disposal."  
"I knew, I'll find you upset," Tamara walked into the room, " It was not completely Gwen fault. Merlin   
wanted us to come. A New Kingdom has appeared from the wild magic and it's our job to investigate."  
"But...but..."  
" Merlin wanted you to be there."  
"Gwen could have told me in the first place."  
"Would you have given her the opportunity?"  
(No, she wouldn't)  
"Moondance!"  
"Get a good night sleep. We leave first thing in the morning. Think of it as a adventure," Tamara left the  
room, leaving Fallon and Moondance to stare at her retreating figure.  
"Am I really that bad?"  
(Do you want me to answer that honestly?)  
"Yes!"  
(No, you are not.)  
Fallon grabbed a pillow from the ground and slap it across Moondance's face  
(Hey!)   
"That was for taking a long time to decide and this for your comment earlier." Fallon sent another blow to   
Moondance.  
(You are not getting away with that) Moondance pick up a pillow with her teeth. A pillow fight began as   
feather litter the ground like leaves on an autumn day.  
"Good night, Moondance. I have to rest for the trip." Fallon left Moondance in her room.  
  
  
"Let get ready to ride the wild magic" Gwenevere held up her Sunstone.  
"By the magic of the Sunstone"  
"By the magic of the Moonstone"  
"By the magic of the Heartstone"   
"Let go!" Gwenevere shouted out.  
  
A barely visible portal appeared before them and the horse trampled through the passage.   
"How far is this kingdom?" Fallon shouted  
"Don't worry Fallon, you will be out hanging with the pack before you know it. We go off this way."  
Gwenevere said taking the lead.  
"We are in the Jungle." Tamara said  
"Mother and Merlin found the magic on the map, but it was Merlin who discover it was entrance to an   
unknown land"  
"Then what are we waiting for. Gwen, lead the way." Fallon said  
  
Gwenevere led the way through the thick undergrowth that covers everything within view. They followed  
an old passage untouched by the vines growing abundant everywhere else. The footprints of the last   
adventurer, who passed through these woods, are still imbedded on the ground.  
" Gwen, it might be better if you fly up. You have a better view of the area." Tamara mention  
"Lets fly, Sunstar!" Gwen said as Sunstar began to lift up into the sky. In the distance a clearing became  
visible, Tamara and Fallon were heading the right way, toward the clearing. "Sunstar, Tell the other that   
they are heading for a clearing."  
(Moondance, there is a clearing up ahead)  
(Ok. Fallon, we are reaching a clearing)  
"We are reaching a clearing, Tamara. How much longer are we going to trample through this jungle?"   
Fallon complained  
"Where is your adventure spirit? I believe the entrance to kingdom is in a form of a portal."  
"It was intact before I learn about going on search for a kingdom. I'm not upset about going but this   
humidity is killing me. It is almost bad as the Great Desert, yet I see more then sand."  
"Have you felt any wild magic? We might find the portal faster."  
Fallon lifted her jewel to sky as her and Moondance jewels began to glow. The Moonstone began to   
pulsate as stream of light shot off toward the direction in front of them.  
"Lets hope the portal is in the clearing" Fallon said placing her jewel on her belt, "Beat you to the clearing,"   
Moondance and Fallon raced by Shadowsong and Tamara as Moondance started in a galloped.  
"Do you know what Shadowsong? I hate when she does that. We better go or Fallon be to far ahead,"   
Shadowsong broke off into a run following the distance figure of Moondance.  
"What are they doing?" Gwenevere looked down at racing figure of Moondance.  
(Look like Moondance is winning against Shadowsong.) Sunstar voiced.  
(We finally at the clearing, Fallon) Fallon got off and walked beside Moondance.  
"Where the portal?"  
"That what I would like to know." Gwen replied, while Sunstar landed.  
"We need to form a Jewel Circle" Tamara said.  
  
"By the power of the Sunstone."  
"By the power of the Moonstone."  
"By the power of the Heartstone."  
The Jewel Riders pointed their jewels into the sky. A portal appeared in front of them.  
"We better hurry before the portal close." Gwen said. The Jewel Riders passed through the portal to be   
beside a lake. In the distance against the moonlit sky, A castle stood contrast against the background. The   
castle was an enormous white structure that reaches to sky and covers the hill it adores.  
"This must be the kingdom that Merlin located" Gwen said.  
"Trespasser, What are you doing here!" A man said surrounding by arm soldiers as each sword were   
pointed at them.  



	2. King Dereck

Disclaimer: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders do not and will not belong to me.  
  
  
The soldiers enclosed the Jewel Rider, letting their sword pierce their skins.  
"The king will know, what to do with them." one solder muffled within the crowd of soldiers.  
"We should use the jewels against them." Fallon whispered to her friends.  
"We are on a peaceful mission and it will not aid our cause to hurt the soldiers." Gwenevere spoke back.  
"No talking!" a dark soldier with black hair and an eye-patch slammed his elbow into the back of Gwen   
head. After Gwenevere was knock out, one by one Fallon and Tamara joined their friend in the abyss of   
darkness. The soldiers drag their bodies to the throne room to be presented to the king as the unicorns were   
tied up in the stables.  
  
Gwenevere was the first to wake from her forced slumber. Opening her eyes one by one, she slowly looked   
at her surrounding. The throne room was an elaborate room with purple curtain dangling from the ceiling.   
The walls were pure white compare to the hard black marble that camouflages the floor. Gwenevere   
glanced straight ahead and finally saw the man sitting calming on the throne.  
'Just my luck to be the first one awaken.' Gwenevere though as she dust herself and prepare for the   
interview by the man. The man on the throne looked dark and vicious, as his glaze never left Gwenevere   
faced. His slick long gray hair fitted his head like an over sized wig. His face was covered with wrinkles as   
his gray eyes held the look of steel.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?" He roared at Gwen as his eyes turned pitch black.  
"I am Princess Gwenevere of Avalon sent to your kingdom to talk with you," Gwenevere stared at the man. She would never let out to this man that she was afraid of him. Everything about him shouted out evil.   
Gwenevere clutched her fist to her chest as she continued, "Somehow an entrance became available to your   
kingdom. I'm here in hope that trade can be started between our kingdoms."  
"HAaaa!" Laughter exploded from the king mouth, " Since you have been so kind to give me your name, I   
will return the favor. My name is King Dereck and this is the kingdom of Elysion. For your trade proposal,   
It is decline. We do not wish to associate with outsiders." Dereck finished with a smug superior smile on   
his face.  
"Joining Avalon in trade has it advantage, compare to staying by yourself." Gwenevere finish aspirated.  
"Is Merlin still alive?"  
"What?" Gwenevere said to shock to continue.  
"We were once apart of Avalon about ten thousand years ago. The only one, who know about this country,   
is Merlin, " Dereck continued, "Don't be so surprise. I'm not that old, but I know my history. There is   
nothing you can say that can change my mind. Please leave my country, Now!"  
"What's going on?" Tamara and Fallon finally awaken. Fallon quickly move to a position to protect her   
princess, while Tamara stood looking at Dereck.  
"You were just about to leave," Dereck calmly replied, " Who are you?"  
"We are the Jewel Riders!" Fallon said.  
"Jewel Rider, you say," Dereck slowly repeated, "Powerful warriors, who carry magic jewels and balance   
the magic of Avalon. Maybe we can be of services to each other. Across Elysion, there are several jewels   
that are the heart of Elysion. Each jewel supposes to test the retriever ability from intelligent to agility.   
There are five people going to leave for the challenge to find them, but with your help, I know they can   
retrieve them."  
"Let me get this straight. You want us to help you obtain the jewels." Tamara said.  
"Precisely, If you help, I will rethink my position on opening Elysion, but no promise."  
"Please, give me a moment to think this over," Gwenevere said, gathering Tamara and Fallon to her side,   
"What do you think?" Gwenevere whispered to them.  
"I say no. We are not his servants. He already has five people to go look for the jewels. Why do he need   
seven? Fallon gave her opinion.  
"Tamara, do you have anything to say?" Gwenevere said hoping for a go ahead. This was her opportunity   
to prove her diplomacy skill.  
"Gwen, I have no opinion on this. I can stand by with your decision to help if you decide too." Tamara   
informed.  
"I will abide by your decision too," Fallon stated.  
"King Dereck, we have a deal." Gwenevere said.  
"You showed real leadership ability," Dereck praised Gwenevere.  
"Where are the unicorns?" Fallon asked with a hint of angry in her voice.  
"They are in the stable."  
"Will you be presenting them with rooms as you will us?"  
"Animals with rooms! You must be kidding."  
"No, I am not. They are jewel riders too and should be treated as such." Fallon finished.  
"As, you wish. They will be given rooms on the same floor as you. Servant!" Several females enter the   
throne room, "Show them and their animal friends rooms." Dereck commanded.  



	3. The Boys

To Elysion   
Chapter 3  
By Kulia Makani B.K.A Tamar  
  
Disclaimer: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders do not belong to me, but the characters Jason, Cedrick, Franklin, Robert, Andy, and King Dereck do.  
  
Through the damp, dreary halls four males sit comfortable in an old study. The soft amber glow from the  
fire plays against their faces. While King Dereck talked with the Jewel Riders, the men were talking   
among themselves.  
  
Cedrick known as Rick or Earl of Wichberg leaned his long dark figure against the wood panel as he half  
listened to the conversation between his friends. His violet eyes wonder toward the open window to   
collect his though for the mission ahead of them. They must succeed and find all the jewels soon. The   
wind played with his short wavy red hair, while he held up his Forest stone to the sky.  
"Rick, What's wrong? You look to serious, which is not normal for you," Rick best friend Frank said,  
"Just mentally preparing," Rick replied.  
  
Franklin, Frank leaned against the opposite wall that Rick was leaning against. Rick and Frank have been  
friends for fifteen years out of the twenty-two years of life. Frank was born half elf and human giving him  
the ability to talk with animals long before he received his Earthstone. His long white waist length hair   
covers his long pointed ears, while his stone hang around his neck. Hearing the sudden laughter from Andy   
and Rob, he turned his amuse dark blue eyes toward them.  
"Ha Hahaa, What did you say to her?" Andy said.  
"Nothing, We can't all be a ladies man like Rick," Rob kidded.  
  
Robert Lee Riley Jr. known as Rob sat comfortably on top of the wooden desk as he converse with Andy  
His husky voice carried a regale sound. Rob's shoulder length green hair was tied at the nape and his light   
blue eyes continue to look at Andy as he told the story about the girl. Andy and Rob have been inseparable   
since they were born twenty-four years ago. Rob carried the Waterstone across his neck and Andy the   
Windstone.  
"Do you remember one of Rick previous girl? The one with the hair," Rob asked.  
"Do you mean Lisa? That girl had problems and the main one was dating Rick," Andy said.  
"Andy, he was talking about Jasmine. Unlike you gentlemen, I have no complains from my females   
friends," Rick ejaculated.  
"Yeah, they were happy to get rid of your sorry self,"  
"I hear words of a jealous man. Frank and Rob are to shy for a girl. Andy, what can I say beside they want  
you for your title and that is all. The only real challenge would be Jason. I still remember your disaster  
with a girl name Laura."  
"Let's get back to the point. You are to black for a girl. You are so black that they need a flashlight to see  
you at night."  
Rick placed his hand over his heart as he staggered back, "I'm wounded, but I will let that slide. What  
would people say if the prince start crying because he can not back up, what he was putting out?"  
  
Prince Andrew or Andy commanded the full view of his friends sitting by the desk on a chair. His navy   
hair was pull behind his ears. Andy was the son of King Eric before he died, leaving his uncle to rule   
Elysion in his place until he reach of age.   
"I can put up, but can you take it," Andy amber eyes glared at Rick  
"Gentlemen, I have arrive and present news that will shock and amaze you!" Jason walked into the room  
and taken a free spot upon the desk.  
"What is the news?" Frank asked.  
"Prepare yourself, three females will be joining us to retrieve the jewels and that is not all. There could be  
the possibility of a portal to Elysion to remain open for trade to begin."  
  
Andy gripped the handle on the chair until his tan hand turned white. He was angry with his uncle decision   
concerning the females and the situation with Elysion. Elysion has been hidden for thousands of years and   
he refused to let a portal remain open. He ignored the conversation with his friends as he only though of   
leaving and talk to his so call uncle.  
"Excuse me," Andy bellowed, getting up from his chair and heading for the door, " I have to talk with King   
Dereck." Andy left the room. His steps rang through out the long halls. Every step drove him closer to   
madness and to the source. How could he make a deal with foreigners? How did a portal open in the first   
place? His brain completely shut down, while his heart was pumping over time. This was his land, his   
soul, and his heart.  
"Dereck!" The door quiver with knock that Andy place on it, "We need to talk!"  
"Come in!"  
Andy opened the door to see his uncle standing by the marble fireplace in the room. His head in his hand   
as he glazed in to the fire.  
"You will address me as King Dereck, when you call me!" Dereck demanded from Andy, "I'm your uncle,  
but I'm still king!"  
"Only by my will."  
Dereck turned from the fire to face Andy. A boy who thinks himself king. This spoil pamper boy have the  
nerve to consider himself King. "Yes, you could have been king at the age of 21," Dereck said, "It was   
your choice not to take the throne, which only show how weak and cowardly you really are. You come   
here with the pretense of concern, but I know the real reason you are here. Hurry speak your mind before I   
lose my temper."  
"What right do you have to consider leaving a portal open the Elysion?"  
"The right of a king! The Jewel Riders kindly volunteer to help if I consider rethinking my position.   
Despite what you think of your merry men, you will need help to find the jewels."  
"My merry men as you put it. Can do more then three measly females, who only know how to powder their   
noses. We have no time to baby-sit three Jewel Riders."  
"You have no choice in the matter. The Jewel Warriors will meet the Jewel Riders in the morning and   
everyone will leave the next day. Do I make myself CLEAR?"  
"Yeah, crystal clear."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi, this chapter was just to introduce you to the other characters in the story. Sorry this chapter is not long,   
but if you want a long chapter then you will have to wait a month. I still have not officially ended chapter   
one. If I waited to type everything down, it will take forever before anyone read it. Please email me with   
all grammatical errors. I need an editor.  
  
  



	4. Mab

To Elysion Chapter 4  
By Kulia Makani (Tamar or T.K)  
Disclaimer: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders do not and will never belong to me. Don't sue   
me! Just play the show on the television.  
  
The great hallway echoed the girls' steps as they made their way through the damp, dreary halls. The bleak  
hallway walls only stirred their feet faster toward the throne room. Fallon quickly outstretched the   
other, walking as if she owns the halls. Tamara and Gwen lagged behind to stared at the occasionally   
painting hanging on the walls. The king had requested the present of the Jewel Riders at the throne   
room at eight o' clock, an it's 8:05 already. Quickly they arrived in front of the tall oak door leading to   
the throne room. Gwen leaded the way follow by Tamara and Fallon.  
.   
Siting upon the throne sat King Dereck with five young men gather around him. The closest to the throne   
was a young man with short wavy red hair. He turned his bemused violet eyes toward Gwen, then Tamara   
and Fallon, quickly roaming over their body before a smile grace his lips. There was no denying he was the   
player of the group. Next to the charmer stood a man with shoulder length white hair, falling like   
waterfalls across both sides of his face. His dark blue eyes politely turn to the girls, when they enter the   
room and turned. The man was complete adored in black from his tight black shirt to his black leather   
pants. Standing next to him and the middle of the boys were a tall proud fellow. His long navy hair was   
pulled behind his ears as it reached down to his waist. His amber eyes shined with gleam and warning to   
the girls, as he stood facing them with his arms folded across his chest. The fourth gentleman calmly   
looked toward the girls before continuing his conversation to the person on his right. His long green hair   
was tied at the neck, while his light blue eyes was settle on the Jewel Riders for only a second. The last   
person was a tall male with short black hair and hazel eyes. He only had to look at the girls for a moment   
before a smile light up his face. Only he knows how much the prince dislikes the foreigners and he can't   
wait for the prince to have his say. The poor females do not know what they have against them.  
  
"So, you finally decide to arrived," Dereck greeted them, when they arrived. His voice only held   
disappointment for only a moment, "since you are here, let me introduce you to these young men. Princess   
Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, I present Cedrick, Franklin, Prince Andrew, Robert, and Jason. They   
prefer to being call Rick, Frank, Andy, Rob, and Jason," Dereck quickly left his spot on the throne and   
started for the exit," I will leave you to get introduce properly with out my presence around."  
"Well, It is nice to meet you," Gwen offered her hand to Andy.  
"I would like to say the same, but I can't," Andy ignored Gwen offered hand and continued, "Don't think   
me completely rude when I say ' I don't want you here.' Rhyming idiots are not what I consider help, but   
King Dereck think differently. Don't say a word until I'm finish," Andy stopped Fallon from voice her   
opinion, "We are perfectly capable of finding the jewels ourselves."  
"It is obvious that King Dereck do not agree with you! I guess he afraid that the little boys can only hold   
up there jewels and make it glow. Why you egotistical jerk! I wouldn't trust you to...." Tamara quickly   
covers Fallon mouth with her hand before anything-inappropriate come out. (The show is rated G)  
"Sorry about that, but Fallon have a way of speaking her mind. We can understand your position, having   
us barge in, but we are qualify to help, and it seen the decision is not up to you, but King Dereck." Tamara   
said.  
"You will find us invaluable ally," Gwen voiced her opinion.  
" We should at least give them the benefit of doubt. You can never know, when we might need them,"   
Frank reasoned.  
"Our powers are element base compare to the Moonstone, Sunstone, and Heartstone. The best course will   
be not to dismiss them so fast," Rob concluded.  
"As your men had said, we can be a help to you. Can you put aside your difference?' Gwen asked.  
" You was right!" Andy looked at Tamara," I have no choice in this decision, but giving you the benefit of   
doubt is beyond my control. I will see you in the morning, when we leave. For your sake, lets hope we do   
not run into each other until then," Andy departed followed by Jason.  
"Talk about rude," Fallon said, after gaining the ability to talk again.  
"He is not that bad, when you get to know him," Rick held Gwen hand between his hand, before planting a  
kiss on it, "Will you kindly introduce me to your friend, princess?"  
"Tamara and Fallon," Gwen blushed as she pointed to the respected person.  
"We don't want to be rude, but we better check on Andy," Rob said as the men followed behind him  
leaving the room.  
"...and teach him some manners," Fallon said under her breath.  
"That was not so bad," Tamara said.  
"Andy is the combine child of Morgana and Kale. Tamara, you should have let me told the prince off!   
had the nerve to call us Rhyming Idiots," Fallon fumed.  
"You forget that we suppose to help them, but I would not mind if you did told him off. I can almost   
picture his face once you got through belittling him," Gwen said.  
"Gwen."  
"Tamara, Admit it. You would have loved to see his face after he looked so proud, when we arrived in the   
throne room. He needs to be thrown down a notch."  
"I agree."  
"Maybe we should find the first jewel without their help, then they will realize that they need us."  
"But where to begin?" Fallon question.  
"Merlin! Do you remember what King Dereck said, That Merlin would be the only one who know about   
Elysian. Maybe he can give us clues where to find them. We need to form a jewel circle," Tamara   
finished.  
"By the magic of the Sunstone."  
"By the magic of the Moonstone."  
"By the magic of the Heartstone. Heart to Heartstone. We call our mentor Merlin."  
  
Their magic from the stone swirled until a picture of Merlin appeared before them.   
"Princess, Tamara, and Fallon, how might I be of service?" Merlin asked.  
"Merlin, We need to find the crown jewels of Elysian. Can you help us?" Gwen requested.  
"I can not help you. After ten thousand years, your memory starts to go, but I can tell you someone who can  
help you. Her name is Mab, the oldest wizard there is, and she live in Elysion. I have to warn you. She is   
a fae, and she never helps without a price."  
"A price? What type of price?" Tamara asked.  
"Only she can tell you. Be careful when you go to her. Fallon capture the image to her location on your   
stone." Merlin blinked a map to Mab castle, as Fallon held her stone to the image.  
"Got it!"  
"Take care Jewel Riders and always remember the power of friendship."  
"Should we tell the others?   
"No!" Fallon and Gwen replied.  
  
(How was the meeting with the King?) Sunstar asked.  
"It was unique."  
"The meeting was for us to get acquainted with the little boys. Prince Andy was a Jerk. The others seem   
okay except Rick," Fallon said.  
"That guy scares me. Ready to go Sunstar?" Gwen asked as she got on Sunstar.  
(Where are we going?) Shadowsong asked.  
"We are going to see Mab. She supposes to be able to help us find the first crystal," Tamara explained.  
"Jewel Riders lets go!"  
The unicorns galloped through the portal leading into the wild magic. They begin to ride the wild magic as   
it pulled against them during the ride. Second tick by as they tried to go forward, while the wild magic keep   
knocking them back.  
"We can't keep this up for long!" Tamara shouted to the other  
"We don't have to because we are about to leave," Fallon said, holding up her stone to reveal the map.  
"Sunstar and I will burst a hold in the wild magic," Gwen held up her Sunstone as light came forth from the   
jewel tearing a hole in the wild magic.  
"Let go, Moondance!" Fallon took the lead follow by Shadowsong and Sunstar.  
  
"Another wooded area, Next time, I hope we end up in a desert." Fallon joked.  
"At least we are not far from our destination. The castle is a mile ahead of us" Tamara pointed straight   
ahead.  
"Talk about scary place. Who decorate? Dracula?" Gwen said.  
In the distance, straight ahead, stood a black monstrous structure against the morning sky. Circling around   
the top of the castle, were hundred of black crows.  
"What is a fae?" Tamara asked.  
(A fae is like a fairy, both have magical ability without the need of magical jewel as our Heartstone. A fae   
is human size while fairies are small.) Shadowsong explained.  
"Mab do not sound so scary." Said Fallon.  
"Let hurry up!" Gwen looked into the sky." It is 10:30 already. We need to find the jewel today."  
With Moondance in the lead, they quickly headed toward the castle in the distance.  
(Something is not right) Moondance said, halting to late as they plunder through the ground.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" They said, continuing to fall downwards.  
"Gwen, fly with Sunstar and try to cushion our landing," Fallon concentrated, while Moondance and her   
Moonstones form a protective bubble around them.  
Gwen concentrated and formed two huge pillows to catch their fall.  
"That was fun!" Fallon hugged Moondance around her neck. "If we were not in a hurry, I ask for another   
turn."  
"How far are we from the castle?" asked Gwen.  
"It is right in front of us, but it makes no sense."  
"Are we going to swimming across the water?" Fallon asked.  
"I have a better ideal. Fallon, are you ready to but your aerobic ability to work? Sunstar and I will fly you   
close to window for you to jump in."  
"Okay," Fallon got behind Gwen as Sunstar took into the air. Sunstar flew close to highest window, five   
feet away. Fallon slowly balance on Sunstar, while she flew by the window. "Here goes nothing," Fallon   
mumble, jumping through the window, coming out through a roll.  
  
"Look, I have a visitor," A woman said in shadow petting her black panther, "Did anyone teach you any   
manners? I though parents taught kids to knock before entering." She said out loud to Fallon at the other   
end of the room. Fallon turned around to the corner, where a woman covered in darkness sat, " I guess; you   
will be wanting your friends," She waved her hands as the rest the group appeared.  
"What happen?" Gwen asked as she suddenly appeared in the room.  
"I brought you here, Merlin student. I'm surprise Merlin is still alive."  
"How do you know?"   
"My dear child, I do know things outside of Elysion. The carriers of the Heartstone, Moonstone, and   
Sunstone are always Merlin students, but I never seen one in tune with the crown jewels of Avalon. What   
do you want?"  
"Merlin told us that you can help us find one of the jewel of Elysion." Tamara said.  
"I can help you find all of the jewels for a price. I will tell you where one jewel is at if you will retrieve four   
special jewels for me,"  
"We can't give away jewels that do not belong to us." Gwen complained.  
"I will make the deal better. If you and the Jewel Warriors goes in search for them then you have to give   
them to me, but it you don't. I will get nothing for helping you."  
(That doesn't sound that bad) Sunstar said.  
"I agree. We have a deal." Gwen stated.  
"Good," Mab came from the sit in the shadow presenting to the jewel riders for the first time, a view of her   
face. Black wavy hair, Chinese bang in front of her face, and green eyes, she looked around the age of 28,   
"I hope you visit again. I don't have the pleasure often to visit with my own kind."  
"There is no Fae here."  
"You think so," Mab took out her black wrap to reveal a pair of butterfly wings, "Listen carefully and you   
will have the first jewel before the end of the day. I will open a portal that will leave you straight to the   
temple that house the first jewel, but after that it is up to you. There are five traps with in the temple that   
you must beware of. What it is, I will not say. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes!" Gwen said.  
"Next time you come by, knock!" Mab opened a portal before them as each took a turn stepping within   
before it close, "Until we meet again, Gwenevere, Tamara, and Fallon," She quickly closed the portal.  
  
Please tell me about any grammatical mistakes, I made. I'm trying to find every mistake, but some I   
just can't find. If anyone want a copy of the episodes of Princess Gwenevere/Stara and the Jewel   
Riders, Please go by stormy website. http://www.powernet.net/~mbaring/avalon.html Stormy was the   
one who gave me a copy of season one and two. She has the best Jewel Rider website on the net, and   
she is still making tape for anyone who request a copy.  



	5. The Temple

To Elysion Part 5

To Elysion Part 5

By Kulia Makani (Tamar or T.K.)

Disclaimer: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders characters do not belong to me.

[Tamara, I'm going to finish the story. It's not my attention to leave the story unfinished. To everyone else, I hope you see a little growth in my writing ability then the past chapter. I strive for improvement. The next chapter will be longer.]

The temple was a tall infallible building with dirgelike black stone raising toward the sky. The Jewel Riders were deposited next to massive door leading inside the structure. Nothing could be seen around the temple, The jewel riders could look at any direction around the temple and see nothing. Everything was died. The only sound heard was the beating their hearts.

"This place put the word creepy to a new level," Gwen stated as she continued to stare at the structure. Carefully dismounting from Sunstar, she moved toward the door, looking for a way to enter. Her hands move over the rough rotten wood holding the door together. Close to the knocker hidden within the ridge on the door was a button pressed down by Gwen, "Look like I found the way," Gwen quickly enter the temple followed by the rest of the group.

The entrance opened to a huge gathering place. As on the outside, the walls were pitch black with a low blazing fire in the center of the room within a caldron. On the furthest wall, three different passage broke out Fallon walked in front the passage one by one, trying to feel a breeze, watch for a movement, or look for anything to figure out, which direction to go  
  
"We have to split up. All the passage look the same," Fallon recommended to Gwen, standing in front of the last passage.  
  
"Okay, I will take the furthest left, Tamara will take the middle and you will take the last one," Gwen mounted Sunstar and heading the first passage.  
  
"She's in a hurry!" Tamara held out her hand to the torch, Fallon placed on her hand.  
  
"We have to find the jewel before it's to late...." said Fallon, continuing the rest of the sentence under her breath murmuring what jerk a certain prince was, "Good luck, Tamara and God sped," Fallon left for the tunnel after Shadowsong and Tamara entered their.

Gwen and Sunstar found themselves in the center of a desert, sand stretching far as their eyes can see. (Which way do we go?) Sunstar called out to Gwen through their link.  
  
"Your guess is good as mine. Lets go straight!," Gwen said, holding unto Sunstar flying higher up. The desert was spread out as a map before them. The dirt stretch forever, nothing was there, "Their is nothing here," Gwen said asperated, continuing to look for some form of life, "We can't even double back. What should we do?"  
  
(This could just be a test. Remember what Mab said, We will run into five traps.)  
  
Sunstar continued within the air holding her speed and attitude. A gray shadow moved across the sky and out of nowhere rocks fell like rain on the area. (Hold on, Gwen) Sunstar dived as rocks zoomed by her side. Through the air, stones felled to the right, left and front of the group. Soon the rocks began to plumage into Sunstar bulk body, one after another. (I can't hold on.) 

"Crunch!!" One of Sunstar wings was hit, causing them to plumage toward the ground.

"NO!" Gwen held out her stone, forming a shimmering yellow protective bubble around them as the ground became closer every second. The bubble paddled their landing into the ground, "Sunstar, Are you alright?" Gwen figured the broken wing.

(I'm okay, but I will have to walk from here on, Gwen.) Sunstar tried to stretch her wings, only receiving pain throughout the broken wing. 

"It's alright," Gwen hugged Sunstar around the neck as Sunstar sprinted across the sand, every step slowly inching themselves closer to the ground. Sunstar stepped became slower, while she pushed her feet through the sand.

(Something is not right.) She said strand through their jewels, (Traveling on foot should not be this hard. I can barely move my leg forward.) Gwen jumped off and surveyed the ground. Her legs slowly sunk through the soft ground. Gwen carefully pulled herself back on the unicorn back. "We have to get out of this before we sink under, but how?" Gwen said puzzle as the sand had reached Sunstar knees. She swing the jewel clockwise forming a long rope with a pitch fork end, sending it to the solid ground, while Sunstar did the same, "Try use the rope to pull you out," Sunstar contracted the rope, pulling her from within the quick sand. A bright light covered them as they disappeared into a room.

"It's so cold," Tamara said half-frozen as she walked beside Shadowsong. They had landed in area frozen with snow and ice covering everything against a backdrop of mountains. She shuddered, as her feet became numb with every step.

(You need to conserve your heat.)

"If I stop, I will freeze," said Tamara.

(Looks like we are heading for trouble.) Shadowsong pointed his head left to the large figure approaching. A huge monster, whose body was made from crystal to the top of his head to sole of his feet that, lit up against the sun. Its eyes were ruby, gawking at them from a distance. Tamara quickly climbed on Shadowsong back and headed toward the monster. (I don't think you be able to charm him with music.)

"You have so little faith in me," Tamara whispered to Shadowsong, "Hello, we are Jewel Riders looking for a crown jewel. Can you tell us, where we can find it?" She shouted out. The monster swapped at Shadowsong, causing him to knock Tamara off. Tamara stared in horror as her friend began to crystallize, where the monster had touched him. Slowly Shadowsong was nothing but an oversize crystal doorknob.


	6. First Jewel

To Elysion Part 6

By Kulia Makani (Tamar or T.K.)

Disclaimer: Princess Gwenevere an the Jewel Riders characters do not belong to me, but Andy, Rick, Rob, Frank, Jason and King Dereck do.

Tamara quickly dodged the beast outstretch hands as it continued to swipe at her.  She ran far from beast, putting distance between them. Slowly her hands rose and she began to whisper causing the Heartstone to light up.  A bright pink beam shot from the jewel to consume the monster.  The monster waved his hands in the air as it slowly staggering backward. The pink light grew hot against his icy skin. With every second, it slowly lost precious feet and finally only to become a puddle. The crystal incasing Shadowsong dissolved sending him and Tamara to another place.

Fallon rode on Moondance through the twist and turns of the tunnel.  The only light was the glow from the two Moonstones.  The silence stretched on while they made their way on down the path.  Fallon back hairs began to stick up as the approach enormous opening where light steep through.  Without their knowing, fire flew in front of Fallon. The heat of the fire had brushed against Fallon face behind leaving a scorch mark against the wall.  Within the shadows, large green eyes widen and narrow at the Moonstone riders. Suddenly gusts of wind hurled at Fallon sending her full force against the wall and Moondance back.  It continued to flap its enormous wings, pending Fallon against the wall.

"What are you?" Fallon tried to move her hand closer to the belt with the moonstone attach.

It seemed to laugh at Fallon through its eyes before answering. "I'm one of the guardian, but most would recognize me as a dragon. What are you?"

"I'm a jewel rider on quest for the crowd jewels for the king."

"Liar!" Fire spurted from his mouth, "You are no jewel rider. Your aura is unfamiliar to me."

(We are jewel rider from the kingdom, Avalon) Moondance stood in front of the hung figure of Fallon.

"It makes no difference.   If you were a jewel rider from this kingdom, you will survive this encounter, but now you will die." The dragon fire pour from this mouth toward Moondance and Fallon.  Moondance quickly erected a force fill around them.  While Moondance was protecting them, Fallon formed a sword, having the hilt as the jewel.  Fallon stepped out of the force fill and faced the dragon.

"Fool!" The dragon flew upper ward before diving downward. It long pointed claws were out front as it quickly went for Fallon help. Using the skill born from years of practice, she dodged the claws and pulled the sword up, cutting from one end to the other.  The dragon fell with a hard crash against the wall before disappearing in a shower of dust.

(Fallon, Are you okay?)

"Never been better." Fallon picked herself up and on to Moondance to continue on their quest.

Gwen and Sunstar appeared in a small room. The walls were bare and on the far in was an old wooden door. Gwen dismounted and headed for the door. Her hand went around the smooth knob turning one way and then the other with no success.  Suddenly the sound of horses stampeded as the room began to slowly get smaller.

(What are we going to do?)

"I don't know, but we have to stop the walls." Gwen stood in the middle of room, pointing her stone toward the wall. A long steel rod appeared going across the room toward the walls. The walls stopped, but they could still hear the deafen sound of the gears behind the walls.

(We have to try something else.  The rod will not last long.)

"We have to bust a hole through the wall. Sunstar concentrate."  They pointed their jewels to the walls as yellow pulse illuminate from the jewels and began to slice through wall as knife through hot butter. A small door was made were one of the rod end laid causing the wall to move toward them fast.

"Run" They quickly made it through before the walls slam together before again they were erupted in a light.

The moonstone holders continued through the tunnel.  They could feel the aura of the jewel that dwell somewhere within the maze of the tunnel.  It was calling them as a siren call sailors to their doom. They cautiously walked toward another opening.  The floors were brick and in the middle sit an altar with a jewel.

(Something's not right) Moondance moved her head side to side.

"They won't just place a jewel out open for us to find."

Moondance nudge a rock sending it toward the altar. The only sound was the rock hitting the brick before the sound of fall rock as the rocks around the altar fell, leaving a hole.

(We have two ways to get there)

"I could run for it or tight rope toward the altar.  Wish me luck. I'm going to run for it."  Fallon moved to running start position before moving quickly over the brick as one by one it fell behind her. Her movement became slower as the brick quickly fall behind her feet.  She reached out with her arms toward the altar before she began to fall.

(Fallon!)

"I'm okay." Fallon used her full strength to pull herself up before grabbing the jewel.

They were deposited in blinding light with the rest of the jewel riders outside the temple.

"Fallon, Moondance! We were beginning to worry about you. Did you found the jewel? All our search ended in nothing."

(We have the one of the crown jewel in our possession.)

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Let get back to castle guys." Gwen quickly held up her jewel to form a portal to the castle.

AN: Sorry it took so long to write and post the story.  My disk was ruin with most of my stories for Princess Gwenevere and Jewel Rider. Gone. If anyone wants to volunteer to be my editor, email me at Kulia_Makani@hotmail.com.  I know that I promise this chapter was going to be longer. I'm sorry its not.


End file.
